Question: Lea has $9$ roly-polies in her bug house. She has $1$ more than Don. How many roly-polies does Don have?
Explanation: ${\text{Lea's roly-polies}} - {1} = {\text{Don's roly-polies}}$ ${9} - {1}= {\Box}$ Don has ${8}$ roly-polies.